


Kärlek

by Umbiee



Category: GHOST (Band), GHOST - Fandom, Ghost BC
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbiee/pseuds/Umbiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are dating someone in a band who has never came out to who they are. The struggle is real. (A fyi, I actually don't know any of their names and I don't care to know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappear

 

Rain fell gently against the wind shield of the vehicle you were driving. The only sound was of the defroster and the wipers going across the window. You sat in the vacant parking lot, worried and scared. He told you to meet him here at 11:30 p.m. and it’s now 12:45 a.m., the beginning of the waking hours in the city you lived in. You took a deep breath in and sighed out. Your heartbeat was starting to pick up the pace. You could feel the beat inside of your chest and your head. The wind started to howl loudly and you started the car up. As you pulled away from the parking spot you noticed another car flashing their lights. You didn’t want to risk anything and left quickly.

The other lights followed you. Your heart was racing as you sped up to try to lose them. You turned down one of the backstreets, in hopes of whoever wouldn’t follow you. They did. You noticed they were speeding to catch up to you and you floored it. Sweat started to drip down your forehead and the hair on your neck was on a stand point. Chills ran down your back and up your arms. You lifted your head to look out the rearview mirror and noticed the lights were gone. Your relief was short lived when the eerie lights were now in front of you. You were too terrified to switch the gear into reverse and leave. The car turned off their lights and the passenger side door opened. A man stepped out and strolled to your side of the car. He tapped on the window and bent down. It was him. You rolled down the window and were greeted by striking blue eyes.

“What the fuck?!” You shrieked. “You scared me!”

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I didn’t mean to. Why did you leave the parking lot so fast?” He questioned. He smiled at you, the smile that you fell for years ago.

“Because you were late and a mysterious car showed up. It’s the beginning of the waking hours here and it’s not safe being out by yourself. And since I didn’t recognize the car, I left. I wasn’t going to risk my life to find out if it was you or not. People are weird at this time of night. Are you going to get in? Your getaway car just left,” you stated. He walked around the car and got in. He grabbed your hand as you drove off. “What is it you wanted to talk about or whatever?”

He sighed out, “I needed to tell you that I’m going away for a couple of months. I don’t know when I’ll be back.” The rain started to fall harder now. The patting of the drops filled the quiet void. You shook your head. He just got back from being in Europe for the majority of the summer and now he’s leaving soon. “I’m sorry, but I really have to do this.”

“Why do you have leave for? Why are you always gone?” you had to stop asking so many questions before it drove you off the wall and he gets pissy at you. But you really wanted to know why he leaves so often. He didn’t answer you. You looked at him and he looked away. “Are you going to answer me?” You snapped.

“No!” He shouted back.

“Why not? You just got back from Europe from doing God only knows what and now you’re leaving soon for probably the same thing. What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry that I can’t tell you what I’m doing, but please don’t be angry about it,” he replied. The tone in his voice was calm but you were far from being calm. You were angry at him.

“Why can’t you tell me? You’re gone for so long and I have no idea where you are. What if something happens to you? I wouldn’t know where you are. Or what if something happened to _me_?”

“Nothing will happen, I promise baby. Just please don’t worry about it.”

You blew air out of your nose harshly. You turned the car into your drive way. Even before you put the car in park, he was out and headed towards the front door. He soon realized that the front door was locked. You laughed and headed to the door. He stood there looking at you. His glare was filled with fury. Your steps slowed down and you filled with worry. The rain stopped as you stopped in front of him. He quickly grabbed your keys and unlocked the white door. He stepped in and threw your keys aside. You followed him. The master bedroom door slammed shut before you were all the way up the stairs. You hurried up the stairs. As you stopped in front of the double doors, you heard muffled talking. He was talking to himself and he sound furious. You put your head to the door to try to listen, but you couldn’t make anything out. You pulled back and opened the door. He was packing up a suitcase.

“What are you doing?” You cried out. He wasn’t supposed to leave for another two weeks and he’s already packing.

“Because you’re starting to piss me off,” he snapped at you. You flinched at the tone of his voice.

“I’m pissing you off because I want to know where you’re going. So, you’re leaving instead of talking about it? Wow,” you said. You were surprised at his actions. He was always the one to talk about problems instead of avoiding them. As you stood in the doorway, he pushed pass you with his luggage in hand. It made your heart heavy and empty. _Was this the beginning of the end?_ You questioned. _It can’t be._

* * *

 

Sun light shone through the crack of the curtains, hitting your left eye perfectly. You groaned at you looked at the time. _10:12 a.m._ your phone read. You reached for the other side of the bed and found it vacant. It was cold to the touch. He did actually leave. You felt your heart go heavy again. He didn’t say good-bye to you.

**_Message to Him: Where did you go?_ **

**_Message from Him: Nowhere. I’m with the guys until tour starts up._ **

**_Message to Him: Please come back and talk about this._ **

**_Message from Him: No._ **

You exhaled harshly in frustration. He was making you upset. He never acted this way before. Whatever he was hiding had to be a good one. Thoughts of cheating soon arose. _Was he cheating on me? Oh no,_ you pondered. You felt the beat of your heart start to speed up and your breathing quickened. You've been cheated on so many times and you didn't want it to happen again. But it always does.

* * *

 

She stayed at the doorway with her back to me. I waited for her to turn around, but she didn’t. I knew I made her upset with leaving soon sudden and no explanation, but I had too. She stepped into the room and closed the door gently. The light soon turned off and a knock at the front door sounded loud. They were here. I answered it unwillingly. I didn’t want to leave her while she was disappointed in me.

“You okay?” Alpha questioned. “Why did you call so quickly?”

“She was pissing me off with a bunch of questions,” I replied carry my stuff to his truck.

“You haven’t told her yet?!”

“No, I can’t tell her.”

“Why can’t you? You’ve been with her for three years now. This should have been discussed a long time ago.”

“Because I’m in her favorite band, that’s why,” I responded. “I don’t want her changing.”

“She isn’t going to change just because she’s dating her favorite guitarist. She might be angry with you for keeping it a secret for so long. But you need to tell her at some point before she leaves you because you’re keeping a secret from her. Soon she’s going to think you’re cheating on her until you come clean.”

“I know, but I don’t know how to tell her. I overheard her the other day and she has tickets for this upcoming tour.”

“She won’t know it’s you unless she recognizes your eyes. Which is close to impossible to do so,” Alpha reminded me.

“I know, but I think she has backstage passes, I’m not sure,” I stuttered out. _Fuck,_ I thought to myself.
    
    
      
    


	2. Update

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry for not updating in well over a year. I got very busy with my final year of high school; preparing for college and what not. I now am in college and it is again very busy for me. Re-reading this story has broken my heart since I loved writing sad things that might not end well (hint hint, maybe). I have started writing chapter 2 of this work.t. But bare with me on this, please. I still get "kudos" for this work, as well as the others. Once things die down for a while, I'll start writing again.

Thank you,

Amber H. (Umbiee)


End file.
